Неон Лайтс/Галерея/Сезон 2-5
Второй сезон Таинственный защитник Cheering audience S2E8.png Rainbow Dash sees ponies cheering S2E08.png Crowd gasp S2E08.png Пони из высшего общества Rarity happy with Fancypants in her thought S2E9.png Rarity walks in the middle of the crowd S2E09.png Wonderbolts ready to race S2E09.png The Wonderbolts prepare to race S2E09.png Blaze racing in the Derby S2E9.png Fleetfoot wins the Wonderbolts derby S2E9.png Soarin finishing race S2E9.png Ponies surround Rarity S2E09.png Canterlot speaks about Rarity S2E9.png Neon Lights ID S2E09.png Канун Дня Горящего очага Spike telling the story S2E11.png Пропажа Twilight in the Crowd S2E14.png Сверхскоростная соковыжималка 6000 Twilight and friends want to help S2E15.png Everypony sad2 S02E15.png Applejack tears S02E15.png Everypony no! S02E15.png Everypony no!! S02E15.png Настоящий друг Sweeping crowd shot of ponies S2E18.png Pinkie Pie passing by Neon Lights S2E18.png Pinkie Pie -come on, everypony- S2E18.png Давно пора Cerberus S2E20.png Cerberus roaring S2E20.png Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2 Princess Cadance getting into wedding wagon S2E26.png Третий сезон Плохое яблоко Getting the parade ready S3E04.png Dr. Hooves as a pear S3E4.png Royal Riff is a carrot S3E04.png Магическая дуэль Stop messing with my friends! S3E5.png Загадочное волшебное лекарство Sunburned ponies S03E13.png Ponies covered in snow S03E13.png Четвёртый сезон Принцесса Искорка. Часть 1 Worried ponies in Canterlot S4E01.png Принцесса Искорка. Часть 2 Twilight's friends in the crowd S4E02.png Princess Twilight takes flight S4E02.png Рарити покоряет Мэйнхеттен Main cast walking beside a line of ponies S4E08.png Bird with a hot dog S4E08.png Rarity's friends not present S4E08.png Гордость Пинки Pinkie with a giant pinata S4E12.png Pinkie Pie making Pinkie Promise gestures S4E12.png Birth-iversary party pony parade S4E12.png Ponies looking at cannon S4E12.png The ponies cheering S4E12.png Помощь Крошки Бель Ponies clapping S4E19.png Прыжок веры Flim pointing at the audience S4E20.png Flam -Impractical- S4E20.png Neon Lights ID S04E20.png A stallion wants to buy some tonic S4E20.png Silver Shill gets a bit S4E20.png Stallion levitates the bottle of tonic S4E20.png Честная сделка The ponies celebrating Twilight's arrival S4E22.png Ancient beast dealer -I could use another lamp- S4E22.png Rarity giving trade goods to Applejack S4E22.png Rarity -how dare you let me get what I want!- S4E22.png Applejack and Rarity arguing S4E22.png Daring Do collector about to protest S4E22.png Daring Do collector -the sweetest thing I've ever heard- S4E22.png Daring Do collector calls off the trade S4E22.png В плену у вдохновения Blossomforth and ponies blinded by golden road S4E23.png Эквестрийские игры All Equestria Games participants back S04E24.png Spike counts to -twenty thousand!- S4E24.png Games crowd in stunned shock S4E24.png Pegasi fly up from the crowd S4E24.png Королевство Искорки. Часть 1 Tirek absorbing Neon Lights' magic S4E25.png Neon Lights collapses on the ground S4E25.png Ponies in an auditorium S4E25.png Tirek draining everypony in the auditorium S4E25.png Королевство Искорки. Часть 2 Ponyville residents approaching the castle S4E26.png Ponyville Residents S4E26.png Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png Rainbow and Fluttershy fly through the castle S4E26.png Ponyville residents enter the throne room S4E26.png Rainbow shoots up from the floor S4E26.png Пятый сезон Карта знаков отличия. Часть 1 Ponies outside the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom castle S5E1.png Ponies fraternize outside the castle S5E01.png Кусочек жизни DJ Pon-3's DJ station speeds down the road S5E9.png Принцесса Спайк Ponies entering the castle S5E10.png Nerdy delegate in line of delegates S5E10.png Разрушитель вечеринки Twilight searching S5E11.png Снятся принцессам волшебные овцы? Monstrous flytrap captures Neon Lights S5E13.png Monstrous flytrap caught by lasso S5E13.png Бутик в Кантерлоте Crowd of ponies listening to Rarity S5E14.png Гвоздь программы Rara singing --I had believed what I was sold-- S5E24.png Unicorns light their horns as Rara sings S5E24.png Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 1 Starlight Glimmer in Twilight's audience S5E25.png Starlight disappears from the audience S5E25.png Twilight's lecture hall wide view S5E25.png Категория:Галереи персонажей